Jealousy
by Yammi
Summary: Babs comes for a visit to the titans. All is fine until she kisses Robin on the cheek..RobinStar Chapter story!
1. Chapter 1

ALLL RIGHTY! I have a new chapter story up, This one, DURR. Well, Have you noticed how my last one was patience, now jealousy? Its all like Feelings and stuff. 

I should keep it going! Anyway, I really think this one will be CLOSE to good!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans **

-----------------------------------------------

Jealousy 

Something about her just wasn't right.

It wasn't the way she talked or walked.

I just couldn't pin point it. I had this pit feeling in my stomach that was forbidden to feel in my country.

What did they call that here on earth?

Oh that's right. Jealousy.

Its not that I hated her, or that I wish she would trip and hit her head very, very hard on cement ground..

It was just jealousy. I hated envying her. But there _was_ something to envy.

Not her hair.

Not her perfect figure.

But how she smiles and melts Robin's sorry little heart.

He must love her, I had thought.

That's exactly why I ran away. And I'm not going back.

FLASH BACK It started out as an ordinary evening, but how it ended was out of the ordinary. 

The day had been uneventful, No crimes, No missions, Nothing. So it had ended up being a movie day for all of us, Except Raven of course.

The movie was unpleasant and dark, It started off with horrifying music while a young teenage girl was about to open a door to her closet, Then suddenly something falls on her bring her down, But that is all I know of the movie, Because from that point I hid behind Robin's cape.

Then in the middle of the movie, the doorbell rang.

I was obviously the first one to sprint up.

I opened the door and there she was.

Her name turned out to be Barbara, or how Robin called her, Babs.

The minute I opened the door Robin was in shock and then smiled his heart-melting smile.

Supposedly, they both had that quality.

Endlessly Robin and Babs talked about pervious missions together. They had so much things to talk about so much 'chemistry'.

I had gotten very frustrated, but I was not going to show it.

So I just let it bottle up inside me, but soon, I knew, it had to explode.

I thought I could just hold it in until the conversation was over.

But I couldn't. That "Babs" girl kissed Robin on the cheek.

By then I was out the corridor and packing my things.

I had left a note for Robin, I had reread it over and over, and Just to make sure it seemed perfect.

_Dear Robin, _

_I have decided to resign from my duties here._

_I will miss youl, but "Babs" will surely take my spot._

_I do not hate you at all, I love you, and that is what I am afraid of._

_You do not love me as I love you. You love Barbara._

_I understand completely and I respect your love for her, My heart is just broken._

_That is why I need some time to myself, to actually find someone who loves me, as you never did._

_Love, Starfire._

I placed it on his bed and left out of my window, Not intending to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for no updates! This is really important, You know how everything was in Star's mind and all? Well it has to change, Because I HAVE to show you Robin's side of the story to, So its going to be both of their POVs, Kay?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

-------------------

STARS POV 

I must admit, I have changed; I used to be some energetic girl. My energy ran on my love, My love for Robin of course.

I do still love him, of course. But I don't have that feeling anymore that. Maybe just maybe, he might love me back, because obviously he is in love with Babs.

And it is killing me inside.

When I decided to leave, I knew exactly where I was going. I was going to Tamaran, to get married.

ROBINS POV 

I didn't expect Babs to come over for a surprise visit, But that's what _surprise _visits are all about right? Well, Her coming was not the only surprise.

We were all talking and having a great time, or at least _I _was.

Star seemed uneasy the whole time, I couldn't imagine why though.

I really wanted to go and sit by her, But every time I was about to move towards her, Babs stopped me.

Then when I thought Star was just about to blow, Babs kissed me on the cheek and Star ran.

By now I figured out why, and happy as I was to find out she liked me and was jealous the whole time, I didn't expect her to run away.

But she didn't see the whole thing; the second Babs had kissed me I threw her off of me, dramatic right?

I would have never imagined she had loved me though, But in her note she described her feelings for me and how her heart was broken.

I felt that I could just die that second, Or I could kill someone else.

I had an idea where she would go, But I hope she isn't going to do something drastic.

I had no contact of her so I was pretty much out of luck.

But just the odds, Babs stole our ship.

Taking rejection so harsh is not good.

It has been two years since I've seen Starfire, I'm eighteen now.

And the ship is finally finished.

What am I planning to do now, you ask?

Go to Tamaran, and get my girl back.

I hoooope you liked it!

Much love, Yammi


End file.
